


All Clear

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A little angst to liven up your day, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nora is none-too-happy with having to keep her relationship with Danse a secret and finally decides to make her feelings known.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 9





	All Clear

“This seems as good a place as any,” Danse said as he stepped into the abandoned house, Nora hot on his heels in a desperate dash to get out of the rain. “We should still sweep the place, make sure there’s no undesirables about.”

Nora hummed in agreement, her weapon already in her hand. Brushing past the Paladin she strode into the kitchen and turned every which way, peering into the shadows before calling her all clear. Danse watched her work, unsure of what to make of it. He had specifically requested this mission for just the two of them, no scribes or initiates to get underfoot or between them, yet she had been acting cold and distant toward him the entire time.

Danse pushed the thoughts from his head as he moved into the room opposite the kitchen. After a full sweep he called his all clear and met with Nora back in the main room of the single story home.

“Excellent work, Knight.”

“Thank you, Paladin,” she practically spat, pushing her wet jumpsuit off. Danse watched her strip to her undershirt and shorts, both left miraculously dry or at least only slightly damp after the sudden onslaught of rain. When she caught him staring she shot him a glare instead of her usual come-hither smile. Paladin Danse felt a pang of worry.

“Is something wrong, Nora?”

“Don’t you mean, ‘Is something wrong, Knight Ackerman?’” Her words were practically dripping with venom. Had Danse been any less of a man, or at least not so in-tune with the woman before him, he may have taken offense and reminded her that his rank was still above hers. Instead he set to work stepping out of his power-armor, willing the Power-Core to use what little energy it had left to allow for an easy extraction.

“Nora,” Danse said softly, reaching for her hand as she reached for a thin and ragged blanket on the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Nora sighed, using the blanket as a towel on her head and avoiding the hand that was reaching for hers. “Well, something. Something that’s been bothering me for a while.”

Instantly his thoughts turned to Nate, to Shaun. Her husband and her child. The life she had left behind both so long ago and yet so recently in her own mind. As if hearing what he was thinking, Nora shook her head.

“I’m getting tired of this, Danse.”

“Tired of what?” His stomach dropped. Perhaps it was worse than her dreaming of her Pre-War life. Perhaps she was dreaming of another life in this new world without him. “Nora, talk to me. Please.”

“I don’t want to keep things a secret between us, Danse. We never have any alone time on the Prydwen and when we do we have to rush things. Is this really the only time we’re ever going to get alone together where we don’t have to hurry?”

“You’re still too green,” Danse began slowly, realizing in that moment that it was the same excuse he had given her every other time she tried to broach the subject. You’re still too new to the Brotherhood. Any advancements you make in ranks may be perceived as unrightfully earned. Wait until you advance again and then we can become more open.

Thinking back on it now, he had been rather harsh. To him it had been sound logic, but when he thought about how it would sound to someone who had not been around for the previous scandals amongst the Brotherhood he began to understand.

“If we were to be open about this,” he began slowly, waiting until she looked at him again, “You would have to work twice as hard to rise as you are now. We can leave absolutely no doubts about how and why you were promoted.”

Nora was quiet for so long that Danse was starting to worry. Had he still been too harsh? Had he damaged their already tentative relationship beyond repair? Sure, he could find another warm body to hold if he had to, but it would never be the same as holding Nora on the cold nights in the wastes, using recon missions as an excuse to be alone. It was the thoughts that were running through his head when a smile began to split across her face.

“I don’t think I would mind,” she said softly, tossing the now damp blanket aside and closing the space between them until she could wrap her arms around his neck and broad muscles. “I can work three times as hard and surpass you in no time.”

“Yes, I suppose you– Hey!”

Before Danse could retort she was kissing him. Her kiss was soft and warming, heating him up from the inside instantly, the chill of the old and draft house forgotten as he lost himself in her touch. Pulling back for a breath, Danse smiled down at her. She kept her eyes closed, yet still returned the smile.

“I dare say I truly love you,” she whispered.

Danse said nothing in return. Words would never do justice for what he felt for her. Instead, he leaned in to kiss her again, hoping that the would at least get the gist of what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
